


Prompt Me Baby One More Time

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Olicity tumblr prompt ficlets, finally all in one place!<br/>Starting with today's latest and will have them all moved over soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take the Moment, Make it Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to go ahead and blame this one on simplyfragile. She got me going and it spiraled, so welcome to the proposal fic I never planned on writing. Hope you enjoy!   
> Picture credit to cherrychapssstick who always comes through for me! <3

  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the team had gone ahead to their posts, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the bunker, giving them the chance to say their goodbyes. She’s watching him gather the last of his gear, sees him transfer the familiar pouch into the pocket of his suit the way he’s done for months. She knows what’s in that pouch. She’s never  _seen_  it, but she’s felt the shape through his leathers, through the fabric of his suits. It’s always kept in his left breast pocket, where she often rests her hand, where she automatically reaches now. And suddenly she doesn’t want to face another battle with this not-so-secret secret between them. 

She pats lightly, once, twice, before settling her hand firmly against his chest. Her voice is low, only the slightest tremble running through it, “We’re going to get through this. Just like we always do.”

He’d frozen at her touch, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting her center him in the way only she can, but his eyes pop open when she speaks. And when she continues he feels his heart stop for just a moment, “And when we do, when Darhk is gone, you’re going to take that ring you’ve been carrying around for months out of these pockets, and put it where it belongs.”

Oliver stares at her for a full minute, that same tilt of the head he’s studied her with from day one, unsurprised that she’s figured it out. Watching her, seeing the love and faith that’s always so present in her eyes, he finally realizes there’s no perfect time for this proposal. There’s always going to be another criminal, always going to be another disaster, and he doesn’t want to face another one with this ring in his pocket. It’s going to find its rightful place on her finger.

He doesn’t get down on one knee, but he takes off the hood and slides up his mask. There’s no time for the flowery proposal speech he’s had running through his mind for the last year, the one that crept in the day she’d agreed to run away from him and has been added to for each wonderful moment and new challenge they’ve shared, but he’s going to  _make_  the time. “Felicity, I-”

A tear slips down her cheek and she doesn’t let him get through the first sentence, before she’s nodding and throwing herself into his arms. There will be time for him to say those words when this is over. She feels his sigh of relief puff against her cheeks as she dusts kisses all over his face, wipes the single tear streaking through the grease paint under his eyes before pressing her lips to his.

The moment is broken by the crackle of the comms clicking on as the team reaches their destinations. He slips the ring on her finger, she slips his mask back down over his eyes, and they take one more long moment to just  _be_  before he kisses her forehead and slips out the door, his hand lingering in hers as long as possible, fingers running along hers as the distance grows.


	2. This Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From time to time I'll post a challenge on twitter (same url) and the winner gets a ficlet of their choice. This one was written for smoak_queen and xsupersarah, who left me these pictures to come back to on a particularly rough day. <3

##  **This Grass**

**  
**This grassy meadow by the lake was their favorite picnic spot during their summer together. Just an empty space of grass, a space they’d found on a hike one day that had gone unnoticed by the rest of the world. It was only supposed to be accessible by boat, but they’d never been people who stayed on the designated path. Once they’d found the empty space they’d made it theirs. It became a place they came back to whenever they had the time, whenever they _needed_  the time. **  
**

This grass was where she’d shared some of her deepest secrets. Where she’d told him the pain of being picked on in grade school. Where she ducked her head in shame as she recalled the fight she’d had with Donna before she left for MIT, the terrible words she’d thrown at her mother who’d tried  _so hard_  to be what Felicity needed. She’d cried and he’d held her, rubbing her back until she’d calmed down. And then he’d simply handed her his phone, Donna’s number already dialed.  

This grass was where he’d whispered some of his biggest dreams. Where he’d told her how he’d never had the family that just spent time together. Never had the mom that read him books, or the dad who would throw a ball with him. Where he’d told her  _that_ , more than anything, was what he wanted for them. Just  _time_. They often talked about this new normal life they were building, away from the darkness of Starling, but they also discussed the inevitability of going back. And whenever  _those_ conversations happened, Felicity would softly remind him that they have this place to come back to. She would promise him that no matter  _where_ they were, they’d make the time for each other, for their family.

This grass was the first place he proposed. He’d braided some of the longer grass, slipping the makeshift ring around her finger while she stared up at the clouds. When she noticed, Felicity had just chuckled softly before leaning up to kiss him and laying back down, this time with her head on his chest. There was no need for flowery speeches, or even a yes. They had both embraced this life, were happily headed in the same direction, so she accepted the blades on her finger with the same ease she’d later accept the diamonds.

This grass was where she’d told him she was pregnant. She’d managed to keep it a secret until they could get away for a weekend. She’d carefully hidden the test away in one of her shoes in the back of the closet, blamed her extra appetite on her busy schedule, had brushed off his questioning look when he felt the difference in her already slightly larger breasts. She’d waited for a quiet afternoon just the two of them, a weekend when things were settled enough for them to get out of the city. It was all worth it when he opened the box she’d snuck into their picnic basket, the one with the world’s smallest baseball glove and a jersey onesie, the back of which she’d painstakingly written “Queen” onto with a sharpie. The tears in his eyes as he stared between the items and her smiling nod,

This grass was where Tommy took his first steps. Just shy of a year old, the little boy was content to walk holding onto his father’s hands and Oliver certainly wasn’t rushing him into taking that first unassisted step. They’d come to their meadow to start Tommy’s birthday week together, a day just the three of them before their family and friends came down for the big party. One minute he was holding onto Oliver’s fingers and the next he’d let go, toddling to catch up to his mother, laughing with glee when she turns around to catch him in a twirl. After those first steps the boy was unstoppable, but he never went more than a few yards away without looking over his shoulder to make sure they were watching. As if either of them could look away from the perfection they’d created.

Oliver had traveled all over the world, seen the amazing sights it had to offer, but whenever the darkness crept in again, Oliver would close his eyes and  _this grass_ is where his mind would go. To Felicity laughing up at him, her breathing ragged, but her eyes twinkling, as she surrenders to his tickling. To Tommy attempting to eat a dandelion he’d plucked from the grass, but ending up crushing it in his tiny little fists instead. To the sight of his wife and son snuggled up together and napping on a blanket, the little boy’s hand protectively covering Felicity’s growing belly the way his own often did. To everything he’d ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spec ficlet requested by saidthebutterfly and prompted to be finished thanks to Echo's excited tweets about his first scene with Olicity!

They’d been having a quiet lunch together, a small break in the middle of her hectic day, when things had started going wrong. First she’d spilled her iced tea on her blouse, but her year as Oliver Queen’s EA (in combination with their nightlife) had taught her to always have a spare outfit on hand. So she was mid-shirt change when Curtis had walked in, head buried in his tablet, and already talking about the meeting they’re both about to attend. She quickly turned and finished slipping the blouse on, ignoring Oliver glowering from beside her as the other man came to a stuttering stop upon finally lifting his eyes from the screen. She hears the amusement in his voice even though it’s muted as if he’s turned away from them, “Woah, sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt anything!”

“Curtis, do you really think i’m the type of CEO to have a quicky in the office on my lunch break?”

She barely hears Oliver’s under breath muttering of “I wish” and rolls her eyes at him, buttoning the last button and walking around her desk to greet the employee.

“Did you need something? I don’t have you scheduled for another 20 minutes, but we were almost done if you need to discuss this before we head in to meet the others.”

“Yeah, well-” But he’s cut off by an alarm sounding. It’s the alarm Digg had insisted the security department install in her private elevator and she looks at Oliver, eyes wide as she realizes someone has breached their security. She knows from past experiences in this very office how quickly things can get out of hand and she has no intentions of taking a leap out a window today, thank you very much. She quickly presses the panic button under her desk and is opening her mouth and gesturing to the emergency staircase when Oliver shoves her into the closet she’d just pulled her fresh shirt from. The door remains partially ajar and she expects Curtis to come flying in after her, but instead hears him tell Oliver, “No way, man. I can help you out here.”

Oliver’s muttered “fine” is the last thing she hears before the door is slammed shut. It blocks all light and mutes their voices, but she still makes out the gunshot followed by glass shattering and cringes as she thinks of reinstalling that door  _again_.

There are several more shots, some large crashes she assumes belong to the destruction of the windows to her conference room, a few thuds, and then silence. She quickly grabs the only possible weapon at her disposal, a hanger, and is attempting to snap it in half against her leg the way she’s seen the boys do, when the door jerks open and her small space is flooded with light.

Momentarily blinded, she blinks a few times to bring Oliver’s face into focus and then immediately brings her hands up to his face as she finds exactly the concern she’d been expecting. He pulls her out and into his arms and her eyes race over him, checking for injuries before her head is pressed into his chest and she settles for listening to his racing heart. She’d found nothing out of order, save a few cuts on his face and a tear in the sleeve of his shirt, and is shocked to feel him shaking slightly. It’s not until he pulls slightly back once more and begins running his eyes and hands over her that she realizes the shaking is not leftover adrenaline, but fear.

He ignores her continued murmurs of “I’m okay” until she takes his face in her hands and rests her forehead against his, whispering it once more against his lips. There’s an urgency in the way he kisses her and she’s quick to open her mouth to him and let him take the reassurance he needs, forgetting briefly that they’re standing in the middle of the wreckage that was her office.

Moments later they’re broken apart by the sound of a groan in the corner and Oliver whips around, immediately pushing her behind him and reaching for the gun he’d set on the corner of her desk. But the sound had come from Curtis, who’s currently pulling himself up to sitting and Felicity scrambles past Oliver to check her friend as he grumbles, “I’m glad you’re okay and all, but if you’re done making out do you think you could go ahead and let the cops and maybe a paramedic up here? I think I broke a rib.” She’s reaching for the phone on the floor by her desk when he adds, “And maybe see if you can get a cute one for me, okay?”


	4. Going to Be a New Queen in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just wanted to make a fun video. They had it all planned out. It was going to be great. But they never planned on Tommy saying no.
> 
> Prompted by Es and Jo.   
> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/tCv5enfryM8

The first time they’d brought him a balloon, a giant star with the words “I’m a big brother” bolded with confetti flying around. The plan was to ask if he wanted a baby brother or sister, hand him the balloon when he said yes, and send the cuteness on to their family and friends. But then Tommy said no. Right before he grabbed the balloon out of a stunned Felicity’s hands and ran from the room.

* * *

 

So the next time they got creative.

 

They took him to his favorite park, bought him a scoop of his favorite ice cream (mint chip, just like his mommy), and Oliver got the camera ready as soon as they sat down on the bench. Felicity sat off to the side and tried to hide the nervous jumping of her leg as she began talking to the little boy dripping ice cream all over himself, “Tommy, did you have a fun day at the park?”

 

The child pauses between slurps to mumble a “Yup.”

 

“Are you enjoying your ice cream?”

 

“Mmhmm”

 

Oliver gives her a nod from behind the phone and she goes for it, “Do you want a baby brother or sister?”

 

The boy is unfazed, doesn’t even bother to look up from his cone when he tells them, “Nope I don’t.”

* * *

 

Their third attempt is on a Saturday when Sara Diggle is over for a playdate.

 

Both kids are sprawled out on the floor, working two ends of a giant puzzle, when Oliver plops himself down between them.

 

He waits until Felicity has settled herself comfortably on the couch before he begins, “Hey guys, you’re doing a great job here. Are you having fun?” Receiving only mumbled uh huhs in response, he presses on, “It sure is fun to have someone else around to play with, right?” More dismissive agreements and he shifts a little closer to Sara. “Sara weren’t you so happy when mommy and daddy gave you little Andy?”

 

This time the little girl stops and grins up at him, speaking in a rush, “Yeah! He’s  _really_  cute and sometimes mommy lets me feed him. Once she even let me hold him standing UP, but we don’t tell daddy about  _that_. And daddy says soon he’ll be running and playing with me and sometimes I have to share with him but he usually leaves my big girl toys alone and he lets me pick the movies, and-”

 

Oliver jumps in when she finally takes a breath, “See, Tommy? Sara loves having a little brother! Wouldn’t you like a baby brother or sister?”

 

Tommy’s looking between his daddy and Sara, puzzle piece clutched in his hand, just hovering over the empty space. He ponders for a long moment and finally says “I guess.” He starts to turn back to his puzzle, and Oliver’s standing up, willing to call this a win, when suddenly his head whips toward Sara and then up to squint at Felicity behind the camera, “Wait. Will  _ **I**_  have to share?”

 

Felicity’s eyes dart to Oliver in time to see him turning his head in an attempt to hide his chuckle, and she shakes hers at him, careful to keep her voice low and calm as she answers her son. “Sometimes. You’ll have to share sometimes, Tommy, but not until they’re older.”

 

“Oh.” She watches the creases form on his forehead as he thinks about that for a minute, sees the pout that’s all Oliver creep onto his face and she’s already sighing as he looks right into the camera and says, “Then, no.” and goes back to his puzzle.

 

Oliver barks out a laugh at that and Felicity pockets her phone with a sigh, pausing to ruffle Tommy’s hair and punch Oliver in the arm as she passes on her way out of the room.

* * *

 

This is it.

 

They’re sure they’ve got him this time. Felicity took careful note of everything on Sara’s list and she’s commandeered Olivia Harper for the day. The idea is to give Tommy a taste of all the fun he could have with a baby sister and then swoop in to get the yes they’ve been waiting for.

 

It’s all gone exactly as she’d planned. He’d giggled through feeding the 5 month old her smashed peas, laid on his stomach for 30 minutes making Olivia laugh, and helped Oliver to tuck the little girl in for her nap before laying down with his own stuff to sleep right next to her pack ‘n’ play.

 

They go for it after their naps, when Tommy is sitting on the couch feeding his cousin a bottle  _all by himself_. Oliver is within easy reach, just in case, as Felicity cues up the camera and begins asking questions. “Are you having fun today, Tommy? Wasn’t it nice of Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy to let us borrow Olivia for the day?”

 

“Mmhmm. I love ‘Livia”

 

“And you’re doing such a great job with her! Wouldn’t it be fun to have our own baby like Olivia?”

 

He’s smiling down at the little girl, Felicity is holding her breath in anticipation, and Olivia chooses  _that_  moment to spit up all over Tommy’s shirt. The phone shakes with Felicity’s laughter as the little boy’s nose turns up and he immediately holds the baby up to them. “No. No.  **No baby**!”

* * *

 

They’ve given up on capturing the cute moment.

 

At this point they’re more concerned with how to break the news that, despite his adamant disapproval, Tommy is in fact getting a baby brother or sister. Oliver is sure he’ll adjust just fine. Felicity, however, made the mistake of researching online and the horror stories of sibling rejection mixed with her pregnancy hormones are giving her nightmares. It’s time to just tell him and deal with the fallout.

 

Felicity’s taken him to the grocery store to pick up supplies for dinner. They’re going to butter him up with his favorite foods, let him pick a full movie to watch and tell him while he’s all sugared up and happy.

 

Oliver calls while they’re in the middle of the pasta aisle and she digs for her phone while Tommy is debating his mac n cheese choices.

 

Halfway through a semi-coded conversation about the team’s mission she turns back around to find Tommy making faces at the baby in the cart next to theirs. He’s playing a game of peek-a-boo and giggling when he receives gummy grins in return.

 

She quickly turns the call to video so Oliver can see too while whispering, “Maybe we don’t have as much to worry about as I thought…”

 

Felicity almost drops the phone when Tommy turns his Queen grin on her and asks, “Hey, Mommy? Can I have a baby?”

 

She grins back at him, saying, “Yeah, buddy. I think we can definitely make that happen.”

 


	5. No DNA Test Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo prompt from @emilybuttrickards

 

The first time it happened Tommy wasn’t even four months old and if Felicity had a search history that was trackable you  **might**  find  _“is crotch grabbing hereditary?”_

It’s definitely not, but she doesn’t know how he picked up the habit so soon, the habit she’s been trying to break Oliver of for years. So now there are two men in her life that can’t seem to fall asleep without their hand finding its way into their pants, but Felicity will be damned if she lets this stick for Tommy.

She starts gently pushing it away every time it gravitates toward his diaper while he’s nursing, but somehow, between the time she lays him down and when she gets to her room to peek at him on the monitor, that right hand has managed to get tucked into the waistband of his pants.

So Felicity waits. She waits, and watches until the little boy drifts to sleep, and then she gently pulls his hand back out after setting him in his crib. It takes some arm twisting, but she finally convinces Oliver to do it at nap time too until finally,  _finally_ , the habit is broken. Until it isn’t.

* * *

 

Her 1 o'clock had cancelled so she’d decided to take a long lunch and surprise her boys. However the surprise was on her when she walked into a silent house.

Dropping her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes (in her designated bin, as per Oliver’s latest organization spree) she moved quietly down the hallway until the sound of soft snores reached her ears.

Rounding the corner into the living room she sees the menu screen of Finding Nemo on the tv and two sleeping bodies on the couch. They’re sprawled in exactly the same way, left arm thrown out and right hand tucked into their pants.

Felicity  _tries_  to muster some frustration at the recurrence of the habit she’d worked so hard to break, but in the end she can’t hold back the smile that creeps onto her face.

She doesn’t even try to resist the urge to pull her phone out and snap a picture. The caption reads:  _“No DNA test required._


	6. Turkey Lurkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nikki, who requested: "I need a thanksgiving fic where Oliver is cooking for everyone and Felicity is sitting at the counter pouting cause he won't let her help"

Once word had gotten out amongst the team about Oliver’s surprisingly impressive cooking skills, it’d been unanimously decided that they’d host Thanksgiving in the loft. The Diggles had to spend the early part of the day outside the city with Lyla’s family, so the team made plans to have their dinner later in the evening, just before nightly patrols. **  
**

Felicity had plenty of work she could be doing before their family arrived, but the smells wafting out from the kitchen had proved too distracting and she’d found herself sneaking up behind Oliver as he chopped up some celery for the stuffing. Snaking her arms around his waist she presses soft kisses to his shoulder and waits until his motion halts and he sets the knife down. As soon as she hears the thud of the knife on the cutting board, she ducks under his arm, lips already in perfect pout, and says “Are you _sure_  there’s nothing I can do to help you? There’s still so much food to prepare. Surely there’s  _some_  task I can handle.”

Oliver chuckles as he reaches around her to push the cutting board to the side. Before she can blink he’s hoisted her up onto the counter and has pressed into her, lips capturing hers. He kisses her until she melts into him, then just as quickly, he pulls away and presses a glass of wine into her now empty hand. “ _You_  can sit here and keep me company. But there will be no cooking for you. Not after what happened the last time I let you help with dinner.”

“Oh, come on, Oliver! That’s not fair and you know it! It’s not my fault we got distracted and burnt that sauce.”

“No? So that wasn’t you who took your top off after the sauce splattered onto it?”

“Well-”

“It wasn’t you who refused to put an apron on even when you knew how distracted I was?”

“But I-”

“Was it not you,  _Fe-li-ci-ty_ , that untied my apron and said dinner could wait?”

“Well it’s not like I heard you complaining,” Felicity mutters as she takes a larger sip of her wine.

Oliver just chuckles as he moves on to peeling some potatoes. “We have our entire family coming over in less than 3 hours and there’s not enough time as it is. I can’t afford your particular brand of distraction today, so you can just sit there with your wine, or you can go back to work.”

Felicity picks up a baby carrot from where it’s resting on the counter next to her hip and chucks it at him, huffing in frustration when he reaches up to catch it with his left hand before it can hit his head. But then she takes another sip and leans back against the cabinet, because despite her complaints, she never  _really_  gets tired of just watching him cook for them.

And if she’s good maybe he’ll work fast enough to join her in the shower before their guests arrive.


	7. Just My Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the cutest little kid in an Arrow costume and I couldn't resist!

With the new baby coming they needed more space and were forced to move out of the cute two bedroom they’d started their family in. **  
**

Moving day had come before they knew it and, after carefully packing all things green and pointy, Felicity ended up just throwing the boxes together frantically just before the movers showed up. That had to be how Tommy’s birthday present had ended up in with the towels.

He’d fallen asleep on the car ride over and since his brand new big boy bed wouldn’t be delivered for two more days, Oliver had left him to sleep on the sofa where they could unload and hear him as soon as he woke up. Except they hadn’t heard him.

Felicity was carrying the desk lamp in, because that was the heaviest thing the boys would let her lift, when she glanced over to find the couch empty. Tossing it carelessly onto the nearest box, she took off in search of her little boy. She found him in the kitchen, the one room in the house it seemed all Queen men could locate. There were goldfish crackers scattered on the ground around him, clearly dropped and forgotten in favor of the box full of fluffy things. The box that housed one specially made Arrow jacket that they’d been saving for his birthday. Felicity watched as he struggled into the sleeves, waving frantically over her shoulder to get Oliver’s attention as he walked into the hallway.

When he came up behind her, his arms automatically wrapping around her to rest on her small bump, he kissed her softly in the hollow of her shoulder before whispering into her ear, “I see  _somebody_  found his present a little early. What are we going to do about that?”

Felicity brings her hands up to lay on his, leaning back into him as they watch their almost 3 year old struggle to do up his zipper. She chuckles as he finally gets it and smugly zips it all the way to his chin. “It’s not like we can just take it back now. Besides, he look just as cute as I’d imagined. I have to get a picture to send to mom and Thea!”

Oliver reaches between them to grab her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans for her, his hand lingering until she slaps him gently away. Once the phone is in her grasp he kisses her on the head and leans on the door jam next to her before softly calling Tommy’s name to get his attention.

When the boy looks up at them, cheeks still flushed from his nap, and more than a little excitement today, he’s beaming as large as they’ve ever seen. Felicity snaps a few pics before quickly switching to video as Oliver asks their son just what he’s found there.

Tommy runs his hands over his sleeves as he talks excitedly, “Is an arrow jacket! A  _GREEN_  Arrow jacket! And it’s _just my size_ daddy! Look!”

The camera shakes just a bit as Felicity reigns in her laughter, “Well if it’s just your size it must be yours, Tom-Tom!”

His eyes grow impossibly bigger as he looks between them and back down at his jacket. “Really mommy? It really is  _mine_?”

Oliver ducks into the shot as his hands reach out to pull the hood up onto Tommy’s head. He pulls it down low over the boy’s eyes and pats him on the head. “Green is  _definitely_  your color, Tommy boy.”


End file.
